LOVE's Mischief
by EunieBerry
Summary: She WAS in love with him for two years,UNTIL she decided to confess BUT she was turned down in the most UN-humanly way.Her heart broken into pieces she decided to go and live with her parents.Now she's in her high school everything WAS going great UNTIL..
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>For more than 2 years I wholeheartedly liked, adore, praise him in the same way as god- in short he was my first love, <strong><em>the popular guy in my class<em>**. And when I finally had the courage to confess to him in 7th grade, during Valentine's day I sincerely struggle and fought through his fans just to give his my _sweat and blood_ handmade chocolate and to confess to him even thou I know that there's only** 0.0000000001%** of chance that he would accept my feelings I still confess to him believing that 0.0000000001% will prevail and despite that his fans and friends are there watching me and some were glaring at me,I still confess to him. And my courageousness and bravery resulted in a total

_****drum roll please**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_DESPEAIR & ANGSTY._**

**_WHY? _**

Cuz** he** turned me down in the most outrageous, un-civilized and most embarrassing way man could ever think of . The HUMILLIATION of confessing, ANGER of being humiliated in front of the whole school, REGRET of thinking that I have_ 0.0000000001%_ chance of him accepting my feelings (or at least he could turn me down in a nice way), DESPAIR of being the way I am-physically and emotionally and most of all HATRED, I hate myself for seriously falling in love with him and for hating, pitying myself and for a moment I thought of revenge, just because of him I was on the verge of turning into a horrible person. All of those feelings were jumbled inside me, everything about that day should just be a nightmare, a terrible memory which I'm sure I'll laugh off when I'm a granny with white hair while telling it to my grandchild/s.

And that's why after that terrible memory I finally decided to leave and stay with my parents who keeps on bugging me to stay with them (here) in France. Thou mom and dad were really astound that on that day, the 14th of February (BTW its 10pm – 11pm when she called her parents) I called them asking for plane tickets and such, I was really thankful cause they didn't ask any more questions about my reason for suddenly leaving when I refuse to go with them whenever they asked me.

To cut the story short, now here I'm in France and currently in first year of high school in St. Mari Academia, The four-eyed me, the geek, the granny (cause of my fashion sense) and chubby nerd is long gone and forgotten. I've become cheerful and more outgoing, I've made lots of friends and a few boyfriends here and there, tried and learned a lot of things, opening my own fashion line the _Angel's Blossom_, having my very own sweet parlor _Blue La Maison_ and being in the (most popular international) band; my dearest best friend Hotaru (guitarist) my twin cousins Anna (bassist),Nonoko (drummer) and my upperclassman, Misaki-senpai (pianist) and Me (the vocalist) together we are the RA\/EN.

I can't believe that in a very short amount of time my life can change so much; the boring, outdated, bully days can change into a very thrilling, happy, peaceful in short my heavenly sanctuary...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

_...__**CAN**__ easily __**turn back**__ into those __**horrifying and terrifying**__ (days in)__** hell...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eunie-chan: Hello everyone ^^ hope you guys will review and tell me if its good or not so I can revise it... <strong>_

_**and I just wrote this today since I was sick and I'm alone in our house (they left me and went to the beach T.T..damn cold) **_

_**anyways HOW WAS it PLS REVIEW,flames are accepted.**_

_**BTW. I don't own GA :) **_


	2. Your Morning In France is SUPPOSE to be

**_- How to start your morning, (in France) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan POV<strong>_

In France, I always start my day by welcoming the cold breeze in the morning that gives off chills until the end of your spine, the lovely aroma of coffee and freshly baked sweets/pastries that the wind carries and the nostalgic plus the sweet and comfy feeling of my morning in France are the best and I could never get bored with. So as usual I woke up, or more like I was force to woke up with a few baka gun bullets shot by my one and only money-slash-crab lover best friend Hotaru Imai.

Well I might have become bubbly and cheerful but of course I became a little "bit" bad with a very short temper so even thou the "Ice Queen" is my cute best friend I screamed at her and said "The hell was that! Hotaru, you know I need to sleep since last night's concert is way too tiring and I'm planning to finish all the designs tonight and and this afternoon I'll be checking out my shops!"

"Baka! We don't have time for that" Hotaru said with a stoic expression "Come to the living room and see for yourself"

"Huh?" I said well I don't really get what's happening so I went to the living room together, while rubbing my sleepy eyes I immediately gawk at what I see.

Cause there I saw...

Granny Beth

**OUR**_(well __actually __Beth __is __dearest __best __friend __of __my __grandma __and __Hotaru's __grandma __but __unfortunately __she didn't __have __kids __or __grandchildren __that's __why __Beth __also __became __our grand__mother __and __our __guardian __since __our __parents __were __busy __with __their __work __and __companies __all __over __the __world)_ dearest super cute, kind, caring, lovable and cool Grandma, making her the perfect grandma ever BUT she also have a lot of scary sides that even me or Hotaru can talk our way out.

_Beth! _I practically screamed both in delight and shocked.

"Tone down your voice Mikan, it is very inappropriate for a lady" She said as she sip a Tea "Plus it is morning already, you screaming won't be a good start of a day"

_Well __seeing __you __here, __this __early __in __the __morning __is __enough __to __blow __away __my __sleepiness_ I said as I sat down across from her.

"Since I am here depriving you from your sleep there is a very important matter that I should tell you" She said as she place down the cup of tea she was holding

_So__what's__up?_ I asked her as I get myself a piece of honey toast bread. Then I saw Hotaru sigh and nod at Granny Beth. Okay so what the hell is happening here.

_What's __up __with __the __glances __and __nodding?_I asked as I look at Hotaru only to be ignore by her. Great this getting really weird and I'm having a very bad feeling about this.

"Hotaru-chan, can't you just be the one to spill the beans?" Granny Beth in a very unusual icky sweet tone of voice,

"No can do, Granny Beth" Hotaru said as with the same amount of icky sweet tone and smile plaster on her face. Then I heard Granny Beth said "Tch." OMG, Hotaru's smile is way too creepy~

_Okay what the hell is happening you guys, let me in too its no fair~_ I said with a pout

"Fine, Fine, just promise me one thing Mikan." She said after letting out a sigh. "You have to brace yourself on what I have to say"

_Okay! I promise_ I said before biting a big a piece from my honey toast. What's up with them being so serious I bet its just about a concert or something.

"Together with Hotaru, the two of you are decided to be sent to Japan's most prestigious and elite school Gakuen Alice,your former school" I heard Granny Beth say when I was about to sip my tea . OH I see, we'll be transferred back to Japan and study at Gakuen Alice, MY former school-3,2,1 _**SAY **__**WHAT!**_

**_End of Mikan's POV_**

_**Normal POV**_

"Together with Hotaru, the two of you will be sent to Japan's most prestigious and elite school Gakuen Alice,your former school" Granny Beth said .

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

"Say WHAT!" I screamed making my tea cup fell on the floor. "What the hell is that? Did I just hear you right?"

"Yes, you heard me right" Beth said as she removes the weird looking cork in her ears, just when did she put that. "Congratulations you two"

"NO WAY!" I shouted

"Yes way, and your only answer is suppose to be_ A) Yes, I understand Granny Beth or B) Yes I will, thank you granny Beth_" Beth said as she pointed her index finger at Mikan

"And Just _where is letter C? My option: I refuse_?" Mikan screamed again..

_**BAKA**_

_**BAKA**_

_**BAKA**_

"Tone down will you?" The stoic girl said as she sip her tea

"Ouch- it hurts! Sheesh Hotaru!" the brunette said while rubbing the sore parts from her body.

"Now, _can __we __talk __to __you __like __a __human __being_?" Hotaru said as she pour herself another round of tea.

"Yes. I'm so-sorry" The brunette said since this time she calmed down.

"Phew, so Mikan I know that breaking up this news to you is very hard since your just starting to have fun in your life and school and then all of a sudden you have to go back there" Beth said with sincerity in her voice making the brunette nodded in response.

"But this is something that you have to do, since it seems that both of your grandparents and parents planned this whole thing and we haven't receive any message about there whereabouts or anything except they want you and Hotaru to be back in Japan" Beth continue

"WHAT? Wait a second? I thought my mom and dad is together with Hotaru's parents in Australia? And Grandpa Lou and Granny Mitch is together with Hotaru's Grand parents?" Mikan asked obvious that she is very confused

"Yeah, they are suppose to be somewhere in Germany." Hotaru said "Until last night before the concert we received a phone call from them saying that "they won't show or call us due to some reasons and contacting them is not a good option plus we have to go to Japan"

"Seriously? Maybe that is just some kind of a prank? And why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked her beloved best friend.

"It is because we already thought that it is just a prank but then after the concert I saw two plane tickets that is named for us." Hotaru said bluntly

"Well then why didn't you tell me about that" Mikan said

"Well for your information I tried! But you and your big butt is already wondering off to wonderland!" Hotaru screamed in irritation

"go-gomenasai" Mikan replied gloomily

"Besides Mikan, I also received a phone call from Mitch and Mifuyu last night and they did say the same thing as you parents said." Beth said to the gloomy brunette "And according to them you two must_ find_ your Mr. Right and_ fall in love_" Making the two girls choked at what Beth said.

"Fall in Love?" I didn't heard anything about that!" The ice-queen yelled.

"Mr. Right? How come? Why does it have to be in Japan!" Mikan asked

"Tone down you girls," Beth said "First of all it has to be in Japan because that's where Mitch and Mifuyu met your grandpas and also that's the place where Yuka and Yumi met your fathers"

"That doesn't explain why we have to fall in love?" Hotaru said this time she is the one screaming and wrecking havoc.

"Well you two don't have a choice, plus it seems that Hotaru, your grandma Mifuyu will give you half of her _**assets**_ plus any one wish that you want. Same goes for you Mikan." Beth said and upon hearing the word _assets_Hotaru began to calm down and said "Okay, I _just__have__to__fall__in__love_ right? Its not like I have to marry the guy! I'll go to Japan!"

"WHY! Hotaru! You traitor!" Mikan said this she is bawling

"Mikan don't worry its not just Hotaru but also Anna, Nonoko and Misaki will be together with you" Beth said gently.

"Really?" Mikan asked and it seems that hearing her girlfriends names makes her feel better. "Yup" Beth said with a smile. "And they already leave last night after your concerts because it seems that their parents also agreed to it."

"It? What it?" Mikan asked suspiciously

"No-nothing its nothing, Ohohohoho" Beth said nervously. Making the ice queen eye her suspiciously.

"So? When do we leave?" Mikan asked as she dust of pj's

"the ticket says 10 in the morning" Hotaru said nonchalantly

"WHAT? But my work? My designs and such plus it is already 9 in the morning!" Mikan said hysterically well after being a workaholic and a hectic schedule our dear brunette is really in a big pinch.

"Dear, oh dear just leave everything to me ok. I'll update you to everything." Beth assured the brunette "So you better get ready cause you have to rush off to the airport now. Okay?"

"Fine" Mikan said finally as she sigh tiredly and went back to her room to get her things ready.

As soon as the Ice Queen and Beth saw the brunette went back to her room, Hotaru was eying suspiciously the silver haired woman as she drink her 3rd cup of tea. "Hotaru? What's wrong? Don't you need to get ready?" She asked obvious of the stares the ice queen gives her.

"Uhm, yes I'll take my leave now" Hotaru said with a stoic reaction and left the room.

This time Beth sighed and placed the cup. Phew, Mikan finally agreed and Hotaru is as sharp as ever, Gosh Mitch and Mifuyu sure loves to give the ol me a hard time. Oh well, I bet things from now own will be a lot more fun and merrier" She said as she giggle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER: <em>**

_We finally arrived the airport and it seems that we are seated at the VIP seats, gosh my family is really crazy sending their lovable daughter back to that hellish place. sigh, I better finish work instead of worrying petty things and Hotaru was seated at the the other part sigh, Oh no-no this can't be I better stop being so pessimistic instead I should be optimistic! yes! I opened my laptop and began typing things and doing my job, since I have to make a new song for Ra\/en.._

_hmmm...i wonder what should be the lyri-_

_Ahhh~ Mmmm.._

_What the-? _

_More-Ahhhh~ More~ pls.. Mmmm~ Natsu~ ahhh~_

_OH MY GOSH! this is the worst day ever! what the heck there is actually someone who is making out in here? _

_Ohh Ahhh~ Natsu-ahhh so great~_

_I can't take this anymore, but Mikan just calm down okay *inhale *exhale._

_AHHHHHH~ Natsu..._

_*SNAP* _

_That's IT!..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay how was it? and does Beth know the real thing? anyways PLS. REVIEW i need to know you suggestions and opinions because if you don't tell me<em>**

**_I can't make a good story or change this chap or the next chap so PLS. review! :) _**

**_Plus your reviews helps me a lot~_**

**_Anyways thank you for those who added my story in their favorite and alert subscription and for those reader_**

**_ who review and share there opinions for my story HONTOU NI ARIGATO GOZAIMOUS _**

**_SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, ERRORS, GRAMMARS and such :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy. Pls review! ^^_**

**_Don't own GA :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Mikan! Hurry up will you?" A raven gal said with a very annoyed expression as she looked at the brunette wearing a wash-out light blue color of jeans, match up with a black colored wool made warmer and white doll shoes which matches up her big size shoulder off white shirt with a black corsage pinned on the upper left part of her chest. And a yellow colored eye-glasses as her long and beautiful brunette hair is in a messy French braids.

"Wait for me!" Mikan replied as she hurried off while carrying her hand carry "Its not like it's my fault that we wasted a lot of time in checking in our bags."

"Well then _whose_ fault do you think _that_ happens!" Hotaru said as she dash off

"I-I didn't think that my luggage would took a lot of time before they were actually approved to be checked in!" She said as she matches up Hotaru's pace with her.

"Ha! And why did you think THAT happened!" The Ice Queen said with much irritation

"Oh, geez! Hotaru! I get it, okay! It is my fault" The brunette said "I didn't think that 24 luggages would take so long to be checked before we were aloud to pass through!"

"It is _exactly_ because of those 24 bags of yours that we were held until the last minute of the plane!" She said

"But I really did try my best to minimize the things I NEED!" Mikan said as she reason out.

"You could have just sent it over! Beth would have taken care of those!" She yelled back

"But I already asked Beth to sent over 2 dozens of boxes worth of my things, and 10 more luggage of my needs!" She said while huffing

"Ugh! Seriously did you _just_planned to bring the whole France with you!" Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well If I could just do _that_, then _why __not_" Mikan said as she grin "Hey, Hotaru next time invent a weird thing that can make me bring the whole France with me"

"Oh. God, you maybe a genius but you are _definitely_ lacking some common sense here" Hotaru said as she sigh, accepting defeat to her best friends—idiocy "BTW, just hurry up okay"

"Alrig-" Mikan said before a big _"OOF"_ was heard because she bumped into some hot looking blond guy.

"O-ow, my nose!" She said as she rub her nose

"Oh, I'm so sorry" A blond guy with azure eyes said in a heavy French accent as he lend a helping hand to the brunette.

"No, its my fault anyways for bumping to you" the brunette said in French and with a big smile as she accepts his hand

"Mikan, _stop flirting_ in there and move your butt." Hotaru said in Japanese as she looks at her Gucci watch.

"I'm not flirting, _who wants to flirt with a guy like him anyways_?" The brunette said as she dust off some invisible dirt on her pants, making the blond smirk in amusement upon hearing the brunette's statement

"So you girls are Japanese?" The blond lad said

"Well, yeah" the brunette said as she picked up her hand carry, not bothering to look at the lad

"Are you heading to Japan's flight gate?" He asked, making the Ice Queen and the Brunette stop on her tracks.

"Blondy! If you know where the gate is hurry up and tell me" The Ice Queen said—no more like threatened the poor lad

"Wait, just a moment Hotaru!" Mikan said with her one hand is on her hips while the other was carrying her bag "First, Mister what is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself," the lad said " My name is Ruka"

"Okay, Let's fast forward this introduction thingy, and just tell us where the freaking gate is cause we are obviously running late here!" Hotaru said with a very annoyed expression

"I'll just show you a short cut since I'm also headed in the same gate as you guys" Ruka said as he returned Hotaru's annoyed expression with his dazzling smile obviously making our dear Ice Queen more annoyed than ever.

"Well then let's dash off!" Mikan said aware of the tiny something that is beginning with the two of them.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

_FAST FORWARD: INSIDE the PLANE_

**Mikan's POV**

Phew, thanks to that blond guy we arrived here before the plane officially flies off. But I can't believe it Hotaru is on the different part of the VIP seats when this part is obviously empty. Oh well the lesser the people the better.

My thoughts were disturbed when the intercom lady spoke, saying about fastening your seat belts. Making me sigh inwardly about how ridiculous and tiring the fastening your seat belts thingy. Well who wouldn't actually get tired of it when you're a vocal-slash-song writer for a very famous band plus a very successful owner of a clothing line and a pastry shop that any sweet hater could learn how to eat some sweets.

After the whole intercom lady speech, I opened my laptop and my broadband then I instantly sign in for my account and checked out my inbox only to be welcomed by 10,234 un-read messages. Ugh, seriously It's only been yesterday since I checked out and read all my messages and now their's already this many messages?

Oh well most of them are the from fans of _Ra\/en, Angel Blossoms._ Oh! wait Leon, our manager sent me a mail!, I immediately open it only be gape at the contents of his mail. Argh! Darn that Leon! How dare he! Doesn't he know that I'm a _100% human being_! Our concert just ended last night and now he wants me to write the lyrics for a new song! _Then a recording? A musical video? And then a what a PV?_ Seriously I'm still a 15-year old girl who wants to have a little bit of vacation.

I was very busy cursing our very lovable, caring and **_totally_** not despicable manager when a voice cut me off from my thoughts. "Excuse me, miss?" She looked up to see a stewardess with a very thick make up, holding a menu "Oh sure, just wait a second." I told her

"Hmm, I want a T-bone steak meal and souffle for dessert and for the drinks I want some Orange juice" I said, Oh well since Leon is not here I'm so going to enjoy today's lunch

"I'll bring it now" the stewardess said.

**Unaware to the brunette a raven together with a girl with a sea-weed colored permed hair were seated two seats away from her. ;)**

Hmmm, let's see today's events me and Hotaru _finally __arrived __the __air port __thanks __to __the __help __of __the __blond __dude __and __it __seems __that __we __are __seated __at __the __VIP __seats, __gosh __my __family __is __really __crazy __sending __their __lovable __daughter __back __to __that __hellish __place.__sigh,__I __better __finish __work __in stead __of __worrying __petty __things __and __my __dear __best__friend __Hotaru __was __seated __at __the __the __other __side_

_*sigh Oh no-no this can't be I better stop being so pessimistic instead I should be optimistic! yes! I once again opened my laptop and began typing things and doing my job, since I have to make a new song for Ra\/en... _

_hmmm...i wonder what should be the lyri-_

_Ahhh~ Mmmm.._

_What the-? _

_More-Ahhhh~ More~ pls.. Mmmm~ Natsu~ ahhh~_

_OH MY GOSH! this is the worst day ever! what the heck there is actually someone who is making out in here?_

_Ohh Ahhh~ Natsu-ahhh so great~_

_Oh dear Heavens! I'm suppose to wait patiently for my meal as I do my work and when it arrives I should be in a total heaven mode as I enjoy my lunch! But do I just really have to hear or even see someone making out?_

_Oooooh! That feels good, more more..._

_I can't take this anymore, but Mikan just calm down okay *inhale *exhale. I was busy on my yoga breathing when I heard the slutty girl moan again!_

_AHHHHHH~ Natsu..._

_*SNAP*_

**And...that's IT!**

I close my laptop, unfasten my seat belts and I saw the stewardess with my food then I motioned her to follow me, not sure on what to do but still decided to follow me and then I walked to where the making out session is happening I stood there only to expect that they will stop. But only to be reply by a smirking raven lad with crimson...eyes?

**SFX: Doki Doki ~BATHUMP~HEART BEAT RAISING. :) **

Waah! Doki Doki? Wha-what's wrong with my heart? Hmm, must be because I'm hungry. Wait a sec! the seaweed permed hair doesn't seem to notice us but this stupid smirking jerk seems to notice me and the blushing stewardess, watching them as they make out AND still knowing that we are watching them but he didn't even dare to stop! Grr. This guy! I'm so dying to rip off that smirking face of his.

I was about to say something when the jerk shift off their position to give us a clearer view of what they are doing making seaweed moan, _again_. Argh... I'm definitely not the patient type of person who'll wait for them to finish a round of this make out thing so I snatched the pitcher of the orange juice on the stewardess' cart and

**SPLASH**

Soaked them in the sweet smell of Tangerines.

And obviously I heard the jerk and seaweed curse at the stickiness of the orange juice, seaweed and jerk glared at me who is obviously smirking at them in triumph. While the stewardess run off worriedly to get some towels for the passengers who smells like _**SWEAT + ORANGE =GROSS.**_

Never mind seaweed's glare, but I can see that the jerk is definitely not amuse by the state he is in. Oh great Mikan just a good way to start off your _"Hello Homeland"_. And I bet once Hotaru, the girls and especially Beth knows this trouble I always manage to get into *SIGH*

_**But what can I do? I am The Mikan Sakura, dunno why but troubles could definitely find their way too me I said to myself as I smirk at the thought.**_

* * *

><p><em>SNEAK PEAK<em>

_Dude, seriously what the heck happened to you? You look like you make out at a stinking damp_

_Ugh, Shut up will you. _

_Fine, FINE! but seriously you need to shower, a very long one._

_*GLARES*_

_This is all that girl's fault!_

_Speaking of a girl, I met 2 interesting girls at the airport before we left France. One was a raven gal with velvet eyes and the other was...hmm, a very interesting brunette. _

_A Brunette? _

* * *

><p>FINALLY CHAPTER 3~<p>

SORRY FOR THE ERRORS, GRAMMARS, AND ALL... =.=

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED ^^

REVIEW PLEASE.

:")


End file.
